Dancers  Actress  Success?
by tiny polka-dotted dancer
Summary: After Cordelia's death and being sent to the Forces, Schuyler goes after Cordelia's dream for her. Having trouble fitting in, Schuyler meets an unusual group of dancers, but what if Schuyler's past comes back to haunt her? the leading lady must think fast
1. natural talent

Prologue

"Cordelia, where are we going?" a young Schulyer asked.

"We are going to make your future." Cordelia replied sternly that left no room for more questions. They rode quietly through the streets of Manhattan with the quiet purr of the engine the only sound in the car.

They stopped at a large brick building with the name The New York Conservatory for Dramatic Arts. Schulyer looked slightly apprehensive of the thought of getting in front of people and acting. The Foyer was large and open, but almost everything was white but with random splashing of bright colors.

A lady in a crisp black suit outfit that was striking against all the white walked up to Cordelia and shook her hand.

"You must be Mrs. Van Allen and Schuyler." The lady in the suit said, "If you come with is way, Schuyler will be tested in how much natural talent she has."

They all walked through a corridor with pictures that showed people who littered the T.V, and theater. There was a large wooden door that when opened lead into a large, dark stage. Two people were already on the stage, a man and a woman, both seemed to be singing their heart out, according to Schuyler. In the seats a man with wild hair, kept stopping them every once in a while to critique the singing, where they were standing, and how their arms were.

The lady in the black suit coughed once and then man in the seats turned.

"Sir, this is Schuyler Van Allen. Mrs. Van Allen made an appointment to test Schuyler's acting talent and enroll her in the summer program." She said crisply and very business like.

The man only nodded, and soon Schuyler and Cordelia were seated next to the man. The pair on stage went off stage to who-knows-where.

"Ms. Van Allen, if you would please pick up one of the papers on the stage and stand in the center of the stage." The man said.

Schuyler meekly walked up to the stage and picked up the script to 'Much Ado About Nothing' and hopped on the stage. At the man's command she began.

She quickly lost her self in the play, imaging herself as Beatrice and finding out Benedick loved her. After a while that seemed far too short for Schuyler, the man told her too stop. Schuyler hopped off the stage and her face was on fire with embarrassment. She didn't mean to get lost in the story, it just happened.

The man was in deep conversation with Cordelia, when Schuyler walked up. The man turned to Schuyler with an almost ecstatic air.

"Ms. Van Allen, you have so much natural acting talent. I was curious if you wanted to study here and be come a professional." The man said.

"Mr. James, we are honored that you think so highly of Schuyler, but she needs to finish her education and I don't think we are ready for that type of commitment. Would you recommend some schools, that Schuyler could attend when she grows older?" Cordelia responded. Mr. James walked them to his office that was in a corridor off of the stage room. The room had brochures of various plays that Mr. James had directed. He handed them cards of various acting or performing arts schools,including the reputable Maryland School of the Arts, each with comments written on the back.

Cordelia and Schuyler went back to their house with far more then they expected to come home with.

Cordelia was pleased, Schuyler's acting talent combined with her singing lessons, Schuyler might one day become a wonderful and successful performer.


	2. making plans

"I hate you! No wonder my mother left you!" Schuyler screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran up the stairs to her room! She grabbed the nearest thing in her room, which was a lamp and threw it as hard as she could at the door.

Downstairs, Jack walked in right as he heard the crash of the lamp.

"What was that?" jack asked Charles Force, who was standing in the parlor.

"That was Schuyler acting like a child, again." Charles replied, sounding tired. They heard another crash coming from Schuyler's room.

"Have you and Mimi picked a date for the bonding?" Charles asked in a fake cheery tone.

"No, I want to wait till we're 21 like the committee says. But Mimi wants it done now!" said Jack.

Both men noticed how silent it was in the house. It was eerie, since Schuyler was throwing things about a minute ago. Jack went upstairs to see if everything was all right with Schuyler, and if there was anyway for her to calm down. He slowly opened the door to Schuyler's room, not wanting to be hit with a random projectile.

As he looked into the room, he saw it was in complete disarray. The books were thrown off the shelf, clothes hanging from various shelves, lamps were broken, and the bed was a complete mess. Schuyler was standing in the middle of it with a suitcase opened in front of her. She was grabbing her clothes at random and stuffing them in the open suitcase. Her music was blasting Dum tek tek, and she was dancing and singing along with it.

Jack coughed to get Schuyler's attention, it didn't work. He went to the radio and turned it off. There was an awkward silence, as Schuyler noticed she wasn't alone in her room.

"What are you doing here?" Schuyler practically spit out.

"I wanted to see if you're okay. There were a lot of crashes and...suddenly it was quiet. Is everything okay?" Jack asked awkwardly.

"Does it look okay? Charles is an ass! I don't know why I even came here. It was a mistake." Schuyler said slowly losing anger with each word. Jack had the affect on her, making her forget the reason she was pissed.

"Why isn't Mimi here? I thought you guys were glued at the hip." Schuyler asked, suddenly wondering where the hateful blonde was.

"She went out. I don't keep track of her. Schuyler, I also wanted to talk to you about the apartment situation. What happened?" Jack responded.

"I don't know what you mean. We both had responsibilities we have to take care of. It wasn't going to work out." Schuyler was suddenly busy pulling clothes from shelves and closets, looking everywhere except at Jack.

Jack noticed that the suitcase was still in the center of the room, and was halfway full.

"Where are you going? Charles is your legal guardian, you don't have anywhere else to go." Jack asked with an arrogant tone of voice. Schuyler's previous anger came back two fold.

"I'm going anywhere besides here. This place is a hell hole. I don't know why you guys even pretend to be a family. You don't even are about what happens to anyone whose not in your precious circle. Open your eyes Jack." Schuyler replies with venom pouring out of every word.

"My eyes are open, Sky. Maybe there's nothing there." Jack said in a cautious voice, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Well, if that's what you call open. I'm leaving."Schuyler said making an impromptu decision. The look on Jack's face was almost worth leaving behind everything she had ever known. She walked over to the door and opened it, a silent dismissal.

"I'm going shopping with Trinity tomorrow. After that, I'm gone." Schuyler spoke with almost icy calmness. Jack slowly walked out the door almost couldn't believe that she was going through with this.

As soon as Jack was gone, Schuyler burst into tears. Did she really want to go through with this? She quickly grabbed her phone and pressed 1 on speed dial, Oliver.

oliver picked up on the first ring. "What's wrong?" he asked flustered, she never called on this phone unless it was an emergancy.

"I'm leaving. Can you drive me to the train station tomorrow say four thirty?" Schuyler asked without even an intorduction.

"Yeah, of course. why are you leaving?" Oliver asked confuzed.

"I'm going to pursue Cordelia's last wish. I'm going to MSA, in Maryland."


End file.
